


Artwork for Fire of my Soul

by dracox_serdriel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for the WarewoodWho (Warehouse 13/Torchwood/Doctor Who) crossover fic "Fire of my Soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Fire of my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was made [Journey Story Big Bang](http://backrose-17.livejournal.com/%22>Backrose_17</a>) 2015

**Artwork for Fire of my Soul** , a WarewoodWho (Warehouse 13/Torchwood/Doctor Who) crossover by [Journey Story Big Bang](http://backrose-17.livejournal.com/%22>Backrose_17</a>%20as%20part%20of%20<a%20href=) 2015

Jump to a particular graphic or detailed close-up:

  
Fire of my Soul  
Gwen Cooper • Adam Smith • Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness  
Owen Harper and Katie Russell • John Hart • Martha Jones  
Mickey Smith • The Ninth Doctor • Toshiko Sato and Kathy Swanson  


## Fire of my Soul

  
_Warehouse 13 Agent Ianto Jones and Freelance Warehouse Agent Jack Harkness are like ice and fire. Reports of a genuine psychic healer, along with a simultaneous epidemic of mysterious illnesses, lead them on a hazardous investigation that stretches from a carnival sideshow back to the bloody history of the Civil War._

**Title** : Fire of my Soul  
 **Versions** : [Larger version](http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e28/dracoxserdriel/Journey%20Big%20Bang/Fire%20of%20my%20Soul/tw13-full-large_zpskc2e7ipj.png) (1024 x 804) and the [Inked Sketch](http://i36.photobucket.com/albums/e28/dracoxserdriel/Journey%20Big%20Bang/Fire%20of%20my%20Soul/tw13-sketch_zpsyerbjcog.png) (1000x768) are available  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Martha Jones, Toshiko Sato, Kathy Swanson, John Hart, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Katie Russell, Owen Harper, The Doctor (Ninth), Adam Smith, Gwen Cooper

 

## Detail: Gwen Cooper

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Gwen Cooper  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Gwen Cooper

 

## Detail: Adam Smith

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Adam Smith  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Adam Smith

 

## Detail: Ianto and Jack

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Ianto and Jack  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness

 

## Detail: John Hart

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: John Hart  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : John Hart

 

## Detail: Martha Jones

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Martha Jones  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Martha Jones

 

## Detail: Mickey Smith

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Mickey Smith  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Mickey Smith

 

## Detail: Owen and Katie

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Owen and Katie  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Katie Russell and Owen Harper

 

## Detail: The Doctor (Ninth)

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: The Ninth Doctor  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : The Doctor (Ninth)

 

## Detail: Tosh and Kathy

**Title** : Fire of my Soul Detail: Tosh and Kathy  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : Toshiko Sato, Kathy Swanson


End file.
